Conventionally, various technologies have been proposed in relation to a wire harness. For example, a wire harness in which a wire bundle is covered by a sheathing member is described in Patent Literature 1. The sheathing member described in Patent Literature 1 is fabricated by hot-pressing a nonwoven member. In the wire harness described in Patent Literature 1, a long member fixation portion is provided to the sheathing member, the long member fixation portion holding a long member such as a washer fluid hose supplying washer fluid.